Casually Unusual (WORKING TITLE)
by MaroonScript
Summary: William lives an average school life. Well, that's a lie. He wants to live the average school life, but the people that are around him are just a little crazy, family and friends. Why is life so difficult to deal with?


Chapter 1: Casual Morning

"It's pretty late, I should get to bed. Maybe one more game will exhaust me enough." Will thought to himself. It was a Sunday night, the last day of his summer break from school. He spent all his summer playing video games, recording those games, editing them and then posting them online. He would often stay up late doing any of those, until around three or four in the morning. He did that, on top of his job. He worked so often he would end up also bringing his laptop to work, and edit on his break. Now he will have to work, do homework as well as record and edit, "Life's going to be rough from this point on." he said to himself, under his breath. Two hours later, he shuts down the console and puts his controller next to his bed on the floor. Will looks around his room in disgust. His room had dirty clothes on the floor. Not just one pile, but small scattered piles, under the desk, in an overflowing basket. "I should probably do my laundry soon." Will says, his voice now low from exhaustion. He dropped onto the bag, life a ragdoll that was suddenly dropped, passing out as soon as his face hits the pillow.

Will wakes up with a sharp pain from on top of his head. His mother, Kirstin, had walked into his room, picking up his head by his hair. "Come on _buddy_ ," just a bit of irritation in her voice when she was talking to him, "It's almost 8. Time. To wake. Up!"

Kirstin whips the blanket off of Will's limp body as it bounced of the bed a couple times. William groans, "But it's summer…"

"It's the first day of school. Don't tell me you were," Kirstin begins.

"I was." Will interrupts.

Kirstin grabs a glass of water that was sitting on his shelf, splashing the warm liquid on his head. Will shouts in surprise, "I have to sleep here still!" Will stammers. A towel is thrown at his head.

"Dry yourself off, get dressed and get to school. I'm going to work." Kirstin orders before exiting the room.

Will scrubs his hair and face, and tosses the towel aside. He stands up, walks to his closet. He takes off his underwear and pulls a new pair on from his drawer, then up his legs. They seem tighter. Did he gain more weight? Will shrugs it off, he puts on a white t-shirt, then a white dress shirt over top, buttoning it up. He leaves the uppermost button undone, these were his last breaths before he leaves. Will grabs his pair of black dress pants and belt, he pulls them up, tucks his shirt in. To keep the shirt tucked in, he strangles his waist with the belt, loosening a bit so he doesn't feel like his body's been cut in half. Leaving the room, he grabs his black blazer hanging on the corner of his shelf and his school bag lying against the wall. He slaps the light switch on his wall, his room is darker, the only light is coming from his window. His door is about to fully shut, when one of the cats dart past his legs and into the room.

"No! Cat!" Will shouts. With a desperate attempt to get the cat out of the room, he turns around and lunges towards the cat, which sees him and is now darting to under the bed. The only safe place from Will, she knows from experience. The cat makes it underneath before Will's hands can grab her. He tumbles forward and hits his face on the bed frame. "Ouch!" Will exclaims in pain. His blood pressure rising from the sudden movements and sudden shock from hitting his bed frame head-first. Will sits on the ground, breathing slowly to ease the pain. His cat pokes its head out from under the bed, they make eye contact. Before Will can twitch, the cat then runs out of the room.

"She's teasing me. I feel it." Will clenches his fist, he will get vengeance for this.

Will gets up slowly, he gets dizzy so he stumbles. Once he exits the bedroom, he successfully closes the door without an animal running into his room. A small Siberian Husky sits on the landing at the bottom of the staircase, smiling and panting. The dog barks at him once.

"What do you want me to do about it? And don't suggest killing the cat like last time, it's not going to happen! Heather will bawl her eyes out!" Will shouts at the dog. This is what he does when he's alone. Has conversations, with his dog. "Well, I have to go to school buddy, and no, you cannot come with me."

Will walks down the stairs, as a approaches the husky, it gets up and moves into the kitchen. He likes to lead his people around, so Will follows the husky to please him.

Will turns to the dog, "I'll see you later buddy, I will be back in a few hours."

The husky lays down, then from the corner of his eye, Will feels a presence watching him. He turns to the couch and sees a small chihuahua staring him down with an intense stare. Will opens the door and leaves the house in a hurry. That chihuahua is too much like his mother.


End file.
